Las 7 deidades
by RayanRis
Summary: Esta historia va desde un punto mas interno y menos internacional, como por ejemplo:¿qué pasó en la época de los gladiadores?, ¿Como la pasó china y su lucha contra Mongolia? o ¿como la pasó España durante la dictadura franquista, Mi intención no es copiarle a nadie, ni spoilear. Solo pienso que sería mejor así.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los continentes no estaban formados,( la era de Hielo para ser Exacta). Habían 7 deidades. Los siete dioses creadores del mundo. El mundo fue creado en 7 días.

El primer día Cronos, Padre de Zeus y Poseidón. Este dios hizo el boceto de la tierra haciendo una esfera redonda llena de tierra y agua cerca del sol

El segundo día Izanagui, Dios japonés. Separó la tierra del mar.

El tercer día Odín, diosa albina. Llenó los polos de nieve.

El cuarto día Ra, dios egipcio, se encargó de llenar los desiertos de Arena.

El quinto día Alá, diosa árabe se encargó de llenar la tierra de plantas y árboles.

El sexto día **babar, dios aficano** hizo a los animales y le puso a cada uno nombres y leyes.

El séptimo y último día kukulkan dios que predice el futuro y vivía en el sol; trajo un pedazo de su casa a la tierra para que los hombres pudiera disfrutar del fuego.

Ellos crearon al hombre.

Pero un día las 7 deidades perecieron, sus cadáveres se partieron en mil pedazos. Su muerte causó que la tierra se dividiera en 5 continentes.

De los pedazos de dios que cayeron en todo el mundo nacieron nuevos dioses, dioses que se coincidieran lideres y dueños de una nación. Ellos eran Los países de Hetalia.

Los primeros en nacer Fueron: Imperio romano, Magna Germania, Mama Grecia, Troya, Padre Galia, China y Mongolia.

De ellos comenzaré contando la historia.


	2. Viajar en el tiempo

Julio del 2008 en la actualidad... sucede esto.

Estaba el inglés practicando sus hechizos en su laboratorio mágico, de repente el Francés encuentra una puerta que dice " no pasar" Francia piensa y analisa en su mente.

-Dice no pasar, humm... Al diablo, nadie me puede impedir que yo busque a Inglaterra.

-!Inglaterraaaaaaaa¡, -grita francia mientras abre la puerta con una patada.

Inglaterra pasa desapercibido.

-¿francia?, ¿qué haces aquí?.¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?.-decía Inglaterra nervioso.

-No soy el,único que conoce de este lugar, todos los demás lo conocemos.-dice francia.

De pronto entran China, Rusia, Alemania, Italia, todo el g8 .

¿ Qué diablos hacen aquí todos?-dice inglaterra asustado.

-Inglaterra tenemos que hablar-dice alemania preocupado. Encontramos un meteorito que cayó en tu casa y tu conoces seguro todo el lugar.

-Yo no sé nada- contesta inglaterra, déjeme en paz.

-Por favor, nuestros gobiernos están ocupado buscándolos.

Lo lamento estoy ocupado completando mi nuevo hechizo.

-¿de qué se trata tu próximo hechizo?-pregunta América. a lo que inglaterra contesta se trata de un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo.

-¿Viajar en el tiempo?-dicen los ocho unisonoro.

-Si,-contesta inglaterra-si completo esto podré viajar en el tiempo.

-¿para qué quieres viajar en el tiempo?-pregunta america.

A lo que inglaterra responde-para corregir mis errores

-¿cuales errores?-pregunta Rusia.

-Cosas pequeñas sin importancia.

-Si fueran cosas pequeñas no intentarías corregirlas- dice américa.-No me digas que metiste la pata con mamá y ahora quieres corregirlo.

-¿Mamá?-pregunta francia.

-Si mi mamá-Contesta América.-Akane Toriantu, de la tribu de los Toriantu.

-¿Tienes una madre india?-preguntó francia.

-si-contesta América- mi padre, es decir inglaterra LA CONOCIÓ EN LA ÉPOCA DE LA conquista, es una de las diosas indias más sabias y viejas, cuando Inglaterra no nos podía cuidar a Canadá y a mi siempre nos enviaba con ella.

\- Y no me digas que se enfadó contigo- dice francia con tono de burla.

Inglaterra pone una cara de verguenza.

-No me importa lo que pase cuando termine mi hechizo olvidaré que ustedes me avergüenzan.

Triptums COEP Kaers- recita el Inglés sus palabras mágicas.

Del círculo mágico salió un remolino que absorbió a Alemania, Francia y Prusia.

El remolino volvió al círculo y se selló en el.

Ellos viajaron al pasado a una época mas antiguas que otras épocas.


	3. Gladiador

Alemania, Prusia y francia se encontraban en una época distinta, una época antes de cristo, época donde imperio Romano y magna germania se enfrentan. Eso no era todo sino que también ellos habían cambiado su apariencia.

Alemania era un muchacho como de 16 años de edad, cabellos largos hasta la mitad del cuello y su hermano prusia también tenía la misma apariencia pero con cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos. Ambos tenían ropa de gladiador , alemania tenía un hacha gigante mientras que prusia una espada. Francia también se había transformado en adolescente su melena también llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello. y estaba vestido con una túnica simple y el arma que tenía era un arco y flecha.

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunta francia.

-Parece que estamos en los años 70 antes de cristo-contesta Prusia.

-No es posible el hechizo de inglaterra funcionó, pero nos dejó atrapados en el pasado-dice alemania.

Los tres gritan del susto. Aaaaaah

Francia cae en la paranoia y desesperación y empieza a decir asustado.

-¿que vamos a hacer? estamos atrapados aquí y no sabemos que hacer, quiero volver a mi época.-Joder Inglaterra me las vas a pagar-Grita francia.

-Calmate francia-enuncia germania- vamos a encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

-¿como?-dice Prusia.

A lo que contesta Alemania-Yo creo que Inglaterra va a Intentar remediar lo que hizo.

-Eso espero- dice francia.

-¿a dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Alemania.

-Yo creo que ya se a donde ir-contesta prusia-¡síganme!.

Los tres chicos llegan a un pequeño palacio. Palacio germánico. Prusia cierra el puño y toca la puerta.

En la puerta de madera de dos portadas había un pequeño agujero rectangular


	4. Familias de Ac

Magna Germania un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios, estaba pensativo el día de hoy, el era un dios que vivía en el palacio pero no era el rey. El tenía 4 hijos el mayor es Hesse un chico con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, melena casi hasta los hombros, es rudo y serio a la vez.

Sajonia era la única hija hembra de toda la familia germánica y es la hermana gemela de Hesse.

Bavaria es el hijo mediano y Prusia el menor de todos. Prusia era la oveja negra de la familia, pues resulta que por algo es el menos serio de todos.

Magna Germania estaba pensando en lo que le dijo el oráculo " Un día llegaría su último hijo, Un hijo que se haría mas fuerte que el.

De repente un sonido lo saca de concentración.-Papá- gritaba prusiano que estaba entrando al salón donde se encontraba magna Germania.

-¿Prusiano?-grita impresionado Magna Germania al ver lo rápido que había crecido su hijo. Se queda con una cara de What the fuck.

Papá te presento a tu hijo menor que viene del futuro. Sal ya West.

pero el hermano no salía, el seguía de tras de la puerta preguntándose en la mente-¿Cómo se le ocurre a prusiano decir eso así como así?, en estos momentos mi padre lo debe estar dando por loco. A claro diciéndolo así. Hola papá soy tu hijo y vengo del futuro. El no me va a creer. Ni siquiera conozco su cara.

Francia empuja a Alemania haciéndolo visible.

Magna Germania se sorprende al ver a alguien idéntico a el pero mas joven y Lindo.

-Hola señor, -dice Alemania tartamudeando.-Mi nombre es.

-Alemania ya se-lo interrumpe magna Germania, este se acerca a el y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Alemania lo mira algo raro y a la vez sonrojado. Conocer al padre que nunca conoció. Al decir verdad prusiano le había hablado mucho de el, pero nunca lo había conocido en persona.

-Es un placer conocer a mi gran heredero-decía magna Germania.

 **La familia Romana**

La familia Romana y la germánica eran enemigas. Habían estado peleando durante mucho tiempo.

Está compuesta por Troyano: el mas viejo de la familia, padre de imperio Romano. Pues el fue quien lo fundó.

Imperio romano es El líder de la familia y tiene tres Hijos. Dos hermanas gemelas Catania y Florencia, tenían complejo de Patty y Selma y además eran dos guerreras muy fuertes. Y Laito el hijo menor, Padre de Italia y Romano, y el mas pacifista de todos.

Otras familias eran la familia de **los dioses marinos**

 **Mamá Poseidón** tenía 4 hijos la primera era Atlanta, reina de Atlantis y gobernante del océano atlántico.

La que sigue es Índica, gobernante del océano Indico. Luego de eso está Ártico, dios de las aguas frías y por último y no menos importante Pacífico, gobernante del océano pacífico.


	5. la emboscada

Inglaterra y los demás países,se quedaron en se preguntaban qué pasó.

-Tal parece que el remolino los llevó a otra dimensión en el tiempo.-Explica inglaterra.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta america.

-Voy a ver si puedo arreglarlo

Mientras tanto en el pasado.

Un mensajero informa a Imperio romano sobre el hijo mas pequeño de Magna germania(alemania).

 **Mama gracia.**

Mama grecia tenía 3 hijos. Atenea, espartano y Grecia el único niño de la familia. Ella solía ser un guerrera hagil, se dice que fué ella la que destruyó el pueblo de troya. Pero ahora enfrenta una amenaza mayor. El ejército persa ataca a los Griegos. Barcos griegos se acercan por un lado. mientras que por el otro se acerca el ejército persa. La guerra continúa. Atenea y Espartano están al lado de su madre. Ellos van a pelear. Mientras que el niño grecia se encontraba en el palacio temiendo por que su mamá no regrese.

Estaba nervioso. No podía hacer nada. Así que decide escapar a la guerra dónde está su madre. Era una noche con estrellas. Los grillos hacían su canto. El niño grecia sale de su habitación.

Primero se escabulle detrás de las cortinas, evitando a los guardias. El palacio es muy grande. El entra a una sala cerca de la salida llenas de estatuas y columnas.

Se esconde detrás de una estatua que está al frente de la puerta de la salida:una puerta grande que está vigilada por dos soldados en cada extremo. Es por eso que él decide tirar una piedra para romper un ánfora que estaba situado encima de una pequeña mesita con forma de columna de un metro. Los guardias deciden saber qué es lo que pasó. El aprovecha la distracción para así salir.

La puerta de salida a de la ciudad: Una puerta de madera gigantesca que habría hueco a una muralla.

Camina disimuladamente escondiéndose de los guardias que vigilan la calle. Unos metros mas y ya saldría de la ciudad. Por suerte para él los guardias de la puertade la ciudad estaban dormidos. Sale sin ningún problema con una mochila de madera.

A la mañana siguiente están Prusiano, Alemania y Francia sentados esperando y encontrando soluciones a sus problemas.

hasta que francia habla-¿Oye y si vamos a mi casa?.

-Buena idea-dice alemania. -no podemos seguir sentados aquí sin hacer nada. Visitemos la antigua Galia.

-¿sabes, donde es tu casa francia?-pregunta prusia.

-Este, yo...

-No recuerdas dónde queda verdad francia -contesta prusia en tono de superioridad.

-si si se donde queda. Un minuto.

Francia se aleja de su grupo. Sigue caminando por todo el jardín del palacio. y llega al establo, toma a tres caballos de la rienda. y va caminado de regreso hacia donde están los dos hermanos sentados.

de repente en un pequeño bolsito en el cinto de alemania suena un pequeño timbre similar al sonido de un celular. Alemania toma el teléfono,y lo contesta.

-Hola

-Alemania eres tu-dice italia del otro lado de la línea.

-Que raro que que halla cobertura aquí-piensa alemania.

Todo el g8 rodeaba a italia.-Inglaterra le susurra a italia-Pregúntale que dónde están.

-a dice Inglaterra, que dónde están.

-Estamos en la época 70 antes de gracias a Inglaterra. Y dile que termine de sacarnos de esta época.

-Dile que si los sacaré de inmediato.

-Dice Inglaterra que los sacará de inmediato.-repite italia.

-eso espero-dice Alemania.

-Bueno alemana Bye, bye.

-Cuidate.

Cuelga el teléfono.

Chico buenas noticias Inglaterra ya está trabajando en sacarnos de aquí.

Mientras tanto nos relajamos y vemos que en qué podemos entretenernos.

Acto dos.

estaban cabalgando los tres por el bosque y ven a un hombre parado en el camino, con armadura del ejército romano. El hombre le dice a los tres jinetes. Alto no pueden pasar. Por qué no.

Porque ya los tenemos. Los caballos se paran en dos piernas y empiezan a gemir asustados.

Una emboscada-Enuncia alemania. Los caballos lograron tumbar a los tre jinetes pues ellos los tenían rodeados, alemania golpeaba con fuerza la armadura de un soldado romano, pero cuando lo hizo le sintió un gran dolor en el puño que se le puso rojo. Esto es debido a que alemania ya no era el tipo grande y musculoso de hace un rato. Ahora el era un poco mas liviano por así decirlo. Alemania fué golpeado con un palo en la cabeza. Su vista se tornó borrosa.

Después de un rato Alemania abrió los ojos.Y lo primero que vió fué a prusiano.

¿donde estamos?-Pregunta Lidwing.

a lo que Prusiano contesta.- Estamos en unas mazmorras.

-¿Unas mazmorras?.

Se escuchaban gritos de gente afuera como si fuera un público exigiendo por un espectáculo.

-Y ahora vamos a ser comida de leones-dice Prusiano.

 **Próximamente el coliseo.**


	6. el escuadrón latino

Hola a todos interrumpo la historia que estoy haciendo para HABLARLES DEL ESCUADRÓN LATINO

El escuadrón latino está compuesto por, cubano, mexicano,xihuitl el dios del fuego azteca y amigo de mexicano, Venezolana, argentino y chileno.

Cuba el líder del Escuadrón latino.

Cubano llevaba una sudadera roja con la bandera cubana en la espalda, unos Jims de mezclilla , una playera blanca y machete que era su arma más preciada, la que llevaba desde que nació.El tenía el aspecto de un adolescente de ojos verdes y dreads en su como una fiera rebelde y a la vez el más fuerte de los dioses mestizos.

Mexicano, es el protagonista de todas las historias y aventuras que pasa el escuadrón latino, es sereno a diferencia de su amigo xihuitl, amigo de la infancia que es más divertido. Él es indio de ojos verde y cabellos de un tono negro castaño, lleva una chamarra verde y siempre está discutiendo con xihuitl porque hace cosas indebidas.

Xihuitl es un poco parecido a Mexicano a diferencia de que el tiene los ojos rojos.

Venezolana es una chica fuerte, mucho más que hungría, ha participado en muchas guerras. Ella está en contra del machismo. Casi usa ropa de hombre, no es muy femenina que digamos.

Argentino es el encargado de la corneta en el grupo y chileno es el cerebrito del grupo.

El escuadrón latino, tiene aventuras locas, ya sea en Cuba en méxico o en cualquiera de sus casas. es


	7. Chapter 7

Estaban prusiano, Alemania y Francia, los tres en las arenas del coliseo, la gente grita de emoción, ellos quieren una pelea. Una de las puertas del coliseo se abre y de ella salen gladiadores de gran tamaño. De la otra puerta salían leones. Imperio Romano estaba sentado en un trono. Catania da la voz con una altavoz.

-Queridos ciudadanos, estamos aquí para ver morir a nuestros enemigos, germanos en las arenas del coliseo.

 **Anécdota de Interés: los gladiadores eran prisioneros de guerras o libertos que no pagaban la renta. La clase de los patricios es la clase mas rica. Y no me refiero a patricio de Bod esponja.**

Los gladiadores mas fuertes van a enfrentarse con estos prisioneros de guerra. ¿Quién ganará?.

-¿Prisioneros de guerra?-decía prusiano asustado.

-Esto es malo-dice alemania.

-Definitivamente malo, no es justo. Quiero salir de aquí. ¡Esta arena es sucia!. Quiero de vuelta mi traje de moda-dice francia.

-deja de quejarte apunto de morir y tu quejándote por cosas estúpidas -dice Alemania.

-tiene razón, -aporta Prusia.-Tienes un arco úsalo.

Francia toma su arco y una flecha y apunta hacia la armadura del gladiador, luego la dispara. pero no le da, la flecha da en uno de los barrotes de hierro de la puerta, luego va a la cabeza de imperio Romano pero este lo esquiva. Da en una antorcha con una media esfera de oro, y como mango una varilla dorada, esta por desgracia estaba encendida, con la inercia de la flecha, cayó y quemó una cortina que tenía al lado, un hombre tuvo la desgracia de rociar el fuego, y ahora se le está quemando el trasero. Después de eso la flecha rebota hacia la armadura de un guardia y luego rebota hacia el trasero de un león. Este se vuelve loco y empieza a atacar a todos en la arena. Los tres adolescentes se echan a correr.

-Bien hecho Francia. -decía alemania sarcásticamente.

\- Buena puntería francia-decía prusiano en tono sarcástico.-Por tu culpa un león loco nos persigue.

-Oye no me culpen, ustedes me dijeron que usara el arco y lo hice.-dice Francia enfurecido.

-Hay ya me alté- dice alemania.

Este toma su hacha que se encontraba con el mango envainado en su cinturón y va corriendo directo hacia el león.

El león salta hacia él, pero alemania lo esquiva y le da un golpe en la cabeza con el mango. El león queda se desmaya y queda inconciente.

Los del público aplauden a Alemania.


	8. Chapter 8

Un gladiador está justo detrás de alemania y lo va a apuñalar por la espalda. Francia le dispara con el arco a ese gladiador. Pero como tiene tan mala puntería, la flecha le da a otro león y este se tira en cima del gladiador que va a atacar a alemania.

Prusia y francia intentan avizar a Alemania de que un león está de él. Este golpea al león levantando el antebrazo izquierdo y dándole por detrás.

-Parece que mi fuerza a vuelto.-se decía alemania sonriente. Este golpeaba a los leones con fuerza hasta vencerlos a todos. No peleaban contra los gladiadores ya que los felinos se los habían comido.

Al final de la pelea la gente aplaude los tres muchachos están en el medio del coliseo.

catania grita con el altavoz.- Pueblo de Roma, Tenemos un ganador.

La gente aplaude con fuerza, la multitud enloquecida.

-Que bien-dice alemania-¿Ya podemos irnos?-le pregunta a Catania.

a lo que ella responde-Lamentablemente,...NO.

-Hay porfavor.-dice Alemania enfadado.

Ustedes son prisioneros de Guerra,se quedarán aquí para entretenernos.-dice imperio romano mientras se para del trono y va caminando hacia el balcón.

-Vaya, Vaya, es un gusto conocer al abuelo de Italia.-dice Alemania sonriente y sarcástico a la vez-Escuche anciano, no queremos guerra.

-Lamentablemente, yo si. Ustedes enemigos del imperio romano estarán aquí durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

En ese momento el celular de Alemania empezó a sonar.

Alemania contestó.

-Hola.

-¡Alemania!, -decía italia emocionada.

Las persona asustadas se susurraban, empezaban a preguntarse ¿qué era ese extraño artefacto, con el que hablaba Alemania?.

-¿Oye donde estas?,- pregunta el italiano.

-Estoy en el coliseo romano, y adivina a quién me encontré.-dice alemania.

-Ahhh, no sé.

-Con el viejo y querido abuelo Roma.

-¡Abuelo!-dice Italia emocionado.-Ponmelo alemania, ponmelo-Grita Italia, loco por hablar con su abuelo.

-¡ Oye abuelito!-le dice Alemania a Imperio Romano.

-¿¡a quién le llamas Abuelito?!.-dice Imperio Romano enfurecido.

-Tu nieto te llama

-¿Mi nieto?.

Alemania le tira el celular A Imperio romano.

-Oigo.

-Abuelo-dice italia emocionado.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Imperio Romano.

-Soy yo tu nieto Italia.

-¿tengo un nieto llamado Italia?.

-abuelo,¿ no me reconoces?.-dice Italia triste.

-La verdad es que yo no sabía que tenía nietos.

-claro que si los tienes, Romano y yo somos tus abuelito.

Italia cuelga el teléfono.

Imperio romano se queda en shock y luego sonríe.

-Tengo Nietos...¡tengo nietos!, no puede ser. Hijo vas a ser Papá.

Ahhhhhh-gritó Laito, quien supuestamente se Aterroriza.

-Ahora en qué estábamos-dice imperio romano con malicia, pero cuando vio Hacia abajo, los chicos no estaban.

Los tres adolescentes se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos del coliseo,

Rápido, rápido, rápido antes de que los guardias nos alcance.


	9. Aventuras

Las calles estaban llenas de Kioscos y comerciantes que vendían sus productos, Frutas, vasijas, un mercado que no parecía tener fin. Tres adolescentes pasaban por la senda llena de mercaderes y estaban siendo perseguidos por guardias del imperio romano.

Ellos pasaron en frente de una carreta llena de barriles. De repente a alemania se le ocurrió un plan, tiró los barriles de la rodando por toda la calle. Los guardias al ver que los barriles se dirigían hacia ellos se giraron y retrocedieron y corrieron hacia el otro lado.

Al fin se habían desecho de los guardias.

Siguieron corriendo felices porque se habían liberado de los guardias de imperio romano.

Ellos siguieron adelantes hasta salir de la ciudad.

Que bueno que se habían salvado.

Los tres deambulan por el campo, qué mala suerte que habían perdido a los caballos.

 **Mientras tanto Grecia.**

Grecia Se hallaba perdido en el bosque. Grecia ve algo a 2 metros. Era un oso. El oso se dirige hacia el. Grecia saca una espada que llevaba en la mochila. El oso golpea la espada haciendo que esta se resbale de las manos de Grecia y caiga a unos metros de el. El oso está apunto de golpearlo. Pero recibe un espadazo por detrás. Era Índica, gobernante del océano índico. El oso herido se fue a otra dirección.

-¿estás bien?-pregunta índica.

-Si estoy bien.-contesta Grecia.

-¿A donde ibas?-preguntaba la diosa de los océanos.

-Voy a ayudar a mi familia.-contesta Grecia.

-Tu madre ya viene de regreso a su casa y si te ve aquí, estoy segura de que se va a entristecer mas de lo que está.

-¿por qué mi madre está triste?-pregunta Grecia.

a lo que Índica le responde.-Ella perdió a sus dos hijos en el mar. Lamentablemente no pude salvarlos. Ellos se perdieron de mi vista y ahora no se sabe Dónde están.

Grecia baja la mirada hacia el suelo con cara de tristeza. Sus dos hermano se habían perdido. No podía ser.

-¿y si los buscaba?-pensaba el.-Aún tengo la esperanza de encontrar a mis dos hermanos vivos.

-Eso es los voy a buscar-decía Grecia en voz alta.

-Pero tu aún eres un niñ creo que vayas.

-No me importa. Índica. Tu conoces los océanos. Seguramente tu serás mi guía.

-Si tu madre se entera de esto estoy segura de que me cortará el cuello.

-No seas cobarde. Estoy seguro de que tu harías lo mismo si uno de tus hermanos se perdiera.

-Desafortunadamente, mis hermanos y yo no nos llevamos bien en estos momentos. Últimamente hemos estado discutiendo sobre quien gobernará todos los océanos. Estamos peleando para obtener mas territorios.

-¿entonces me ayudarás?-pregunta Grecia.

-está bien niño pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pase a ti.

-Gracias Indica y lamento mucho lo de tus hermanos. Realmente pienso que están peleados por una estupidez.

-Esto es algo muy serio, no nos critiques o si no me arrepiento de haber dicho que si.

 **Nota: disculpa por demorarme.**


	10. Rumbo al Inframundo

El muelle estaba lleno de niebla. El embarcadero estaba húmedo, en uno de los postes de este se encontraba amarrado un bote. El pequeño Grecia se adentra en el bote, mientras Índica se tira al agua. Ella nada hacia la proa de el bote donde se encuentra Grecia y le dice.

-No se supone que ustedes los dioses terrícolas también suelen respirar bajo el agua.

a lo que Grecia responde.-No se si sea cierto eso, aún así no quiero arriesgarme. Soy todavía un niño y no se nadar.

-Está bien como digas.-contesta Índico.

ella toma una soga que se encuentra al borde de la embarcadera, luego la amarra en la proa del bote donde se encontraba Grecia y la jala, arrastrando el bote por las aguas serenas del puerto.

Grecia veía como cada vez se alejaba mas del puerto.

 **Mientras tanto Nuestros tres héroes.**

-Hemos caminado mucho.-dice Alemania.

-Mira ya llegamos a la mi aldea-dice Francia.

La aldea de Galia estaba cerca. Era una aldea rodeada de un dique de madera. El dique estaba construido con un montón de estacas gruesas de una altura de 10 metros. Francia tocó la puerta. Está se inclina. Francia, Prusia e Francia se dan cuenta de que la puerta los va a aplastar. Por eso ellos se apartan. La puerta cae al piso .

Bienvenidos. Dice un hombre con casco de Vikingo. Los tres jóvenes se miraban los unos a otros.

 **Mientras tanto Imperio romano.**

Imperio romano se encontraba caminando de Allá para acá, Estaba furioso. resulta que el tiene que ganar dos guerras: La guerra con magna Germania y la de contra de Espartaco.

-!Padre¡, no crees que deberíamos hacer las paces con la familia germánica, te quitarías un peso de encima- dice Laito a su padre.

-No hijo no lo creo, Si hacemos las paces con la familia germánica ello aprovecharán el momento y nos destruirán.

-Pero padre, si sigues así. Te complicarás mas.

Entra un soldado a la sala.

-Señor dice el soldado, hemos encontrado la ubicación de Espartaco y toda su gente.

-Muy bien marcharemos allá mañana por la mañana.-dice imperio romano en tono serio.

-Papá, yo creo que deberías considerar la oferta que Espartaco te hizo. Dejar ser libre a su gente.

-No puedo hijo, Mi papá siempre solía decirme.

-Al diablo con lo que dice Abuelo Troya, solo es un resentido que se quiere desquitar de todo simplemente porque su pueblo fue destruido.

-¿! a quién le dices resentido?¡-Enuncia abuelo Troya quien estaba sentado en una silla dorada al borde del vestíbulo, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Abuelo Troya es un hombre que aparenta tener la misma edad de Imperio Romano(26 años creo). Su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son castaños. Viste con una túnica blanca. Y no es tan idéntico a su hijo.

-Escucha nieto mío; algún día vas a entender que pueblo débil no perdura. Tú serás el siguiente dios que gobierne estas tierras y debes ser lo suficientemente...

-Si yo fuera el dios que gobernara estas tierras no cometería los mismos errores que mi padre.

Imperio romano que se encontraba cerca se enfurece y dice-Está bien hijo, siempre que no lleves a Roma a las ruinas.

-Papá tranquilízate. Solo intento corregirte. Abuelo te está llevando por un mal camino. Cada día estás haciendo mas enemigos.

-Di lo que quieras de mi-Dice Troyano-Estoy haciendo lo mejor para ti y toda la familia.


	11. En la aldea de Galia

Alemania, Francia y Prusia se encontraban, comiendo en la mesa. Junto con los demás galos.

Una mesa rectangular larga, que estaba dentro de una cabaña con chimenea, el fuego de esta estaba encendido.

Francia se sentía mal porque su gente tenía malos modales en la mesa. Raído un galo Rubio, de cabello largo y ojos cafés le reclama a Francia burlonamente.

¿¡qué pasa Cupido?!, pareces niñita marica. Siempre fuiste así, nunca te gustó nuestras costumbres.

-Escúchame bien Raído,-dice Francia molesto mientras le tomaba de la camisa y la jalaba con fuerza.-Si me vuelves a decir Marica juro que te daré una paliza.

-Huuu , ya le salió lo rudo que tiene dentro.

-Claro que si, aunque a veces actué como una marica en el fondo soy muy Rudo. Y créeme no querrás verme furioso.

-Al menos admites que actúas como una marica a veces.

-Se acabó- dice Francia enojado. -el intenta golpearlo pero este esquiva el golpe agachándose y le da a Mauricio.

Mauricio se enfurece toma un pastel de la mesa Y SE LO TIRA A FRANCIA, Pero este le da a Niberia.

Niberia toma enfadada un pescado y le da duro a Mauricio, y así es como comienza una bronca(una pelea).

Comida era tirada por los aires, algunas personas se peleaban con los puños, era todo un caos.

Los tres adolescentes se escondieron debajo de la repente el teléfono de alemania vuelve a el sonido del teléfono la gente se queda petrificada. Para de pelear y se queda en la misma posición en que estaban como estatuas: Uno con el pastel en la mano,el otro apunto de golpear al prójimo.

Todos se preguntaban de donde salía ese ruido.

-Hola,- contesta alemania. La gente seguía petrificada..

-Hola alemania, ¿qué le pasó a tu voz?-contesta Inglaterra.

-Es una larga historia, pero ahora dime qué novedades tienes.

-Estoy haciendo lo posible por sacarlos de allí.

-¿ya has terminado?-Pregunta Alemania.

-Casi casi. Hay una cosa que deben saber:para sacarlos de ahí nosotros tenemos que viajar en el tiempo y hacer el hechizo desde ahí. Estamos a punto de ir por ustedes. He elegido tres voluntarios para ir a buscarlos.

-Inglaterra¡.

-Sí.

-Has lo que sea, pero hazlo Ya.-Dice Alemania con desesperación y furia.

-Está bien ya voy.

Cuelga el teléfono sin darse cuenta los demás galos los estaban mirando, agachados, con la mitad del cuerpo sobrepasando el mantel.

-¡que miran, partida de chismosos!.

Mirone contestaba-¿que es ese artefacto extraño?.

Alemania contesta-es un celular.

Los aldeanos curiosamente miraron el celular de Alemania.

Francia dice en tono irónico-Ha pobre de ello, morirán antes de llegar al siglo por otra parte tendré una larga vida.

-El Jefe de la aldea de Galia(padre de francia). Entra a la cabaña y los vé a todos con el trasero fuera del mantel y agachados debajo de la mesa.

Los mira con rareza y grita-¿qué es lo que hacen todos?.

al escuchar la voz de Padre Galia. Ellos se salen debajo de la mesa y se paran rápidamente.

Nada señor es que el hijo del germano trae un artefacto extraño, dice que es un celular.-contesta Kid.

-Vaya, vaya. Hijo has crecido más rápido de lo que crece un dios normar.-dice papá Galia,algo asustado pero a la vez contento.-Parece que fué ayer que eras un bebé del tamaño de un melón, porque en serio si lo eras, eras un bebé y ¿creciste así de rápido?.

-Este papá si te digo el porqué no me lo creerás.

-No me digas nada Hijo-Te has convertido en un gran guerrero . Ahora podrás luchar para salvar a galia de Imperio Romano.

-Papá escúchame, no he crecido, He venido del futuro.

Galia empezó a reír y todas las personas alrededor también.

-Eres chistoso cupido.-decía padre galia. -Por cierto recuerdas que dije que cuando crecieras te ibas cazar.

-No no lo recuerdo.-Contesta francia.-No recuerdo que lo hayas dicho en algún momento.

-Hijo que mala memoria tienes, dame unas horas y te conseguiré esposa.

-Papá no quiero esposa, solo quiero regresar a mi época.

-Insisto en que debería encontrarse esposa.

-No porfavor Inglaterra sálvanos, date prisa.


	12. La prometida

Tres días después el padre de francia había conseguido la esposa perfecta para su hijo. El decidió citarlo en la cabaña para conocerla.

Ya estando los dos en la cabaña Galia comienza a hablar. -Hijo te presento a tu nueva esposa,!Psique ya puedes entrar¡.

En ese instante Psique abrió la puerta dándole un patada fuerte.

Francia grito aterrorizado al verla. -AAAAAAAAAAAH.

Era una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos puesto un vestido morado y tenía en sus manos una toda embarrada de sangre.

Francia se arrodilla delante de su padre rogándole.-Papá por favor no quiero casarme con esta mujer, no me dejes solo con ella.

Galia le pone la mano en le cabello y le dice, -lo siento hijo.

Francia se aferra a los tobillos de su padre con los brazos.

Galia intenta zafarse.-Lo siento hijo pero, tienes que casarte es por tu bien.

Finalmente galia se zafa de los brazos de su hijo y se va de la cabañ a francia solo con Psique.

-Haaaaaaa, ¿Y por qué te llaman psique?.

-Ella contesta en un tono psicópata y poniendo la hoja de la tijera sobre la palma de su mano -Me parece que eso ya tu lo sabes.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Psique se deriva de...Psicópata.


	13. La aparición de los Vikingos

Esa noche francia no pudo dormir, pues tenía miedo de que la psicópata de su prometida lo tipa estaba mas loca que Jeff the no lo dejaba de perseguir o de peor que rusia y qué iba a hacer el. En esa época los matrimonios eran existía el divorcio. Hay pobre Francia. De alguna manera tenía que librarse de ella.

-Francia-lo llama prusiano-¿estás bien?.

-No, no lo estoy. ¡quiero irme a mi casa!.

-¿Es por lo de tu esposa?.

-Adivinaste.

 **Nota:Francia es el país del amor. Esto lo hace el dios del amor, es por eso que lo llamé se si es así. Es una total falta de lógica que se hagan llamar naciones, las naciones son tierras no personas. Es por eso que para mí son , no por eso me deja de gustar Hetalia, este anime me ha enseñado más historia que cualquier escuela, es por eso que Feliciano Vargas le gana a Goku.**

-No he querido dormir anoche, por miedo de que esa me rebane el cuello.¿No se porqué papá quiere que me case con alguien como ella?.

-¿Te refieres a esa chica que está acosándote detrás de esos arbustos?.

-ahhhh ¿donde?-grita francia asustado.

-Es muy bonita.-dice prusia.

-Lo bonito no le quita lo psicópata.

-Francia¡,Es la primera vez que veo que le tienes miedo a una chica.

-Ella es mucho peor que bielorrusia-dice francia.

-Si lo entiendo, todavía no se como es que lituania se enamoró de ella.-Contesta Prusia-Pero oye, estarás te llegará y nos sacará de estas.

 **Mientras tanto grecia.**

Grecia estaba en medio del mar rojo. En él se veían un montón de barcos destrozados y cajas de madera flotando por ía cadáveres de guerreros persas y griegos flotando en el agua, pero no veía a sus hermanos.

Índica sale del agua y le dice a grecia,-¡ vámonos !.

Grecia le contesta que no se va a ir hasta no encontrar a sus hermanos. Un pequeño barco sale de la niebla y se va acercando lentamente mas y mas al bote de grecia. Era un drakkar vikingo.

Dentro de esa nave Vikinga estaba Erik el rojo, Vikingo gobernante de toda escandinavia.

-Joko,mira hay un bote abajo- dice uno de los tripulantes de la nave

-¿Un bote abajo?-dice Joko.

-Mira hay una persona aquí.

-Es un niño. Súbanlo.

Los marineros consiguen unas poleas y las consiguen enganchar en la balsa donde estaba Grecia.

Los marineros subían la balsa hacia arriba.

El bote llegó a la cubierta del Drakkar.

El capitán es mismísimo erik el rojo salió de su aposento.

-¿qué pasa con ustedes partida de olgazanes.?-grita Erik a su tripulación al ver que esta estaba acoplada en un rincón.

-Señor-dice uno de los tripulantes-Encontramos a un niño.

-¿un niño?. -Erick camina hacia el rincón donde se encontraban sus hombres acoplados.-Apártense de mi camino.

Erik se queda impresionado al ver que de quien se trataba era de nada menos que El hijo de Antigua grecia.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿¡qué tenemos aquí?!.Van a pagar mucho por ti.

 **Hay algo que tengo que decir. Primero que nada le quiero dar las gracias a los que me apoyan y motivan y han dejado sus comentario y es por ellos que intención con esto es modificar hetalia. Yo no tengo derecho sobre Hetalia. Pero al decir verdad me he dado cuenta de que la historia de hetalia sería más interesante si pasara desde un punto de vista más interno y manos internacional y que también le pusieran los personajes que faltan, como por ejemplo lo indios, Los indios antes de la conquista son un punto durante la dinastía Romanov, China durante la dinastía yuan.Y que hayan personajes mortales.**


	14. Mamá india

América estaba sentado en una silla fuera de el laboratorio mágico de inglaterra pero a un metro de la puerta de se encuentra en una sala con pared de madera, ventanas de marco color banú y cortinas finas azules.

Cuando unos segundos después entra una mujer de cabellos negro,piel india y una pluma en la cabeza. Esta se acerca a América.

-Mamá-dice américa alegre al ver a la india.

-Dónde está tu padre-enuncia la india enfadada.

-Entonces ya te enteraste de lo que le hizo a tu hacha.

-Ya es suficiente,-!Inglaterraaaaaaaaa!.

Desde adentro de su laboratorio el inglés escuchaba la voz de Terranova.

Cambió la expresión de su cara a una mas aterrorizada.

La india furiosa rompe la puerta con una patada.

-Inglaterra, no creo que hayas sido tú quien rompió el hacha de mi abuelo.

-He, he, hola Terranova.-murmulla Inglaterra asustado.

La india le de una patada en la cara y le dice furiosa.

-No sabes lo mucho que valía esa hacha para mi.

-¿!Que dices mujer?!, si esa hacha no vale ni un kilo.

-Me refiero al valor sentimental, tonto.-dice Terranova mientras le da un puñetazo en la cara tan duro que lo tumba al suelo.

\- Inglaterra se levanta tocándose la mejilla en la parte donde recibió el puñetazo y le contesta casi balbuceando- entiendo, arreglaré tu hacha pero primero tengo algo mas importante que hacer.

-¿Que es esa cosa tan importante que tienes que hacer?

\- Es una larga historia,resulta que algunos de mis compañeros se quedaron atrapados en el pasado y ahora me toca a mi liberarlos.

-¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no utilices la magia excesivamente?.

-Este...

Onee-chan-dice una voz femenina y dulce desde la otra sala. Era la hermana gemela de Terranova, Yukón. Una nativa canadiense(esquimal). Tenía la misma ruletica de canadá en el cabello.

Ambas traían una bolsa de polvos con las que practicaban magia india. Eran los behiques de sus respectivas reservas.

-¿Que bien, menos mal que mi hermana me siguió?.

-¿Un momento qué piensan hacer?-dice inglaterra asustado.

-Mi hermana y yo vamos hacer lo que a ti te cuesta trabajo hacer, e iremos contigo a recuperar a tus compañeros.

-Aguarda¡ ¿¡que?!. Terranova no puedes hacer esto. Ya yo había elegido a tres voluntarios.

Terranova cerró su puño dándole otro puñetazo a Inglaterra y tumbandolo al suelo. Este quedó con los pies hacia arriba como todo anime.

Por lo que el inglé tuvo que aceptar.

La india tomó unos polvos de su bolsa y dijo unas palabras mágicas que parecían ser en Taino. -Madaja ku ik anacao anka hi.-Echó los polvos dentro del círculo mágico y este brilló de una luz azul.

-Listo el portal está abierto pero solo por 24 horas,Lo único que hace falta es otro paso mas para para que aparezca un remolino que nos lleve a otro lado.¡hay algo mas!. Viajar en el tiempo conlleva algunos efectos secundarios, podrían envejecer o rejuvenecer: puede que llegan a la otra dimensión siendo un niño o un eres un mortal podrías incinerarte. Viajar en el tiempo está prohibido, si algo se altera podría cambiar el curso de la historia y destruir el mundo que conocemos.

 **Nota:LOs norteamericanos son mestizos,son una mezcla de indio con inglés y otras culturas mas que no me acuerdo, pero especialmente indio con inglés. Todos en el continente america son mestizos, los mexicanos,Brasileños, pero especialmente los cubanos(ellos no son mestizos son Criollos, es decir que son mezclas de varias razas. Indio, africano y español), es por eso que pienso que cubano es el más poderoso de los dioses mestizos. Tiene tres poderes, el español, el africano y el indio y otras culturas mas que no me acuerdo.**


	15. Scandinavia

Gracia fué llevado a un lugar nevado. Scandinavia de donde venían los vikingos. Ellos entraron a una pequeña cabaña y encerraron al niño allí.

Señor Erick the Red estaba sentado en un trono de madera con varios escudos en la parte extrema superior del trono estaba en un pequeño templo donde los vikingos se reunían.

La habitación era de paredes grises y puerta de madera,El símbolo de los vikingos era un pequeño dragón con diseño de dibujo maya.

El dios Scandinavia era un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos grandes y celestes: de un color azul muy, pero muy la mano derecha de Erik y su subordinado mas ía un casco de hierro plateado con dos alas blancas en sus costados y un traje verde.

Él escribe en un pergamino una nota para Mama Grecia. Diciendo que si no paga una cantidad, no volvería a ver a su hijo. Los vikingos eran ladrones que saqueaban aldeas, ¿que se podía esperar de personas como esas?.

-Listo señor, ya escribí la carta.

En la pequeña cabaña donde estaba encerrado grecia, había de todo tipo de cosas:armas,comida, en especial barriles de vino; estaba lleno de barriles de intentaba desatarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban con un cuchillo que tenía debajo de su una daga de de eso tomó un hacha que está dentro de un barril lleno de armas y escapó por la llevaba una capa marrón de las que se usaba en la antigüedad. Unos segundos después, los vikingos entraron al almacén y vieron que el pequeño niño no estaba.

Erik al enterarse de esto se puso furioso.

-Idiotas, como pudieron dejar que un simple niño se les escapara.

-Lo lamentamos señor-decía uno de sus guardia en un tono de arrepentido por algo.

-Busquen a ese maldito niño, no pudo ir lejos.

Mientras tanto nuestros tres heroes caminaban por la nieve cerca del territorio vikingo.

Si hay alguien que tenía mas lios con los vikingos, era la familia germánica.

Era todo el mundo antiguo en un solo mapa.

Alemania oyó un ruido. ese ruido provenía de no muy lejos. parecía una persecución.

El niño Grecia chocó con alemania, su pequeña cara impactó contra su abdomen.

Soldados vikingos frenaron en frente de nuestros tres héroes.

-Por las barbas de odín,-decía uno de ellos-¿germanos aquí? ¿¡como se atreven a pisar nuestro territorio?!.

-No solo hay germanos sino también galos-decía otro de ellos.

-¿Como saben nuestros orígenes?-pregunta alemania.

A lo que ellos contestan -Somos vikingos, conocemos quien es de cualquier lugar, porque hemos recorrido todo el mundo medio.

 **Nota:Los vikingos fueron los primeros descubridores de Amé si no lo sabían aquí les dejo esta curiosidad.**

-A ellos.-grita el líder del grupo.

Lamentablemente esos hombre no eran rivales para ellos.

Prusia le metió una patada a uno y luego lo golpeó.

alemania le aguantó el puño al otro guardia que estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro y con fuerza lo jaló por detrás de él , haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo.

Francia como siempre le metió traspié al otro cuando estaba a punto de de atacarlo con su hacha.

scandinavia aparece desde las alturas en una loma. El se pone furioso al ver que sus hombres eran golpeados de esa estaba armado gon una guadaña gigantesca y larga. Se tira de donde está hacia el suelo y se pone justo a unos metros de donde estaba alemania.

-estúpidos intrusos,cómo se atreven a golpear a mis compañeros de esa manera.-decía scandinavia molesto.

-Haaa¿ esos tipos eran tus compañeros?. perdón no lo sabíamos-dice Alemania en tono irónico.

-Ya se las verán conmigo-dice scandinavia mientras se dirige corriendo como un tigre furiosa hacia los tres chicos.

Alemania prepara su hacha para cuando se acerque.

-Haaa, franacia.

-si prusiano.

-¿aún llevas tu pistola?.

-si,la tengo; pero qué raro que no se haya desintegrado como las demás cosas.

-¿Mé la das?.

-¿ Y porqué no disparo yo?.-grita francia molesto

-!Ya suficiente mala experiencia tuvimos contigo tirando un flecha¡, y aún crees que te voy a dejar disparar.

Prusiano dispara tres tiros, uno en la pierna del vikingo, otro en el pecho y otro en el comienza a escupir sangre y luego de eso se arrodilla. Pues estaba tan adolorido. Pero tranquilo es un dios, los dioses son inmortales.

-Me siento como en un videojuegos de Kratos.-dice alemania sonriente.

-Oye ¿y dónde se metió el niño?-pregunta francia.

-Dejalo francia, no creo que él sea nuestro problema ahora.-contesta alemania.

-Tiene razón, nuestro problema ahora es escapar de ese ejército de vikingos furiosos que vienen por ahí-contesta prusiano quien fué el primero que se percató de que un ejército de vikingos furiosos estaba parado en la duna gigante de nieve.

-Atáquenlos!-decía scandinavia.

El ejército de hombres corrió como una manada de lobos furiosos hacia donde estaban los tres adolescentes.

-Corran!-decía prusiano asustado.

Los tres chico empezaron a correr de una manera que da risa.

-¿como diablos escaparemos?. -Decía francia.

-Por aquí-anuncia prusiano.

los tres chicos doblaron hasta llegar a una montaña.

-Francia le da la pistola a prusia de mala gana. Prusano le dispara a scandinavia


	16. Hispania

El niño grecia llegó a una pequeña aldea llamada hispania, aquella aldea cuyo jefe era un niño llamado Antonio(españa).Un niño de 9 años que a pesar de su corta edad pelea como un guerrero para solo para defender a su pueblo de los niño llevaba una vida complicada.

Gresia en cuanto grecia entra a la aldea es detenido por dos guardias subordinados de lo llevaron ante el.

-Un intruso-decía hispania.

-Perdón por la molestia señor, solo busco a mis hermanos.

-¿tus hermanos?.¿Que le pasó a a tus hermanos?.

-Se perdieron en el mar de Tanathos.-contesta grecia.

-El mar tanthos, es el mar donde se han perdido muchas dice que algunas personas que se perdieron en el mar han ido a parar al inframundo.

-¿Donde puedo encontrar la entrada a al inframundo?.

-¿Piensas entrar al inframundo solo para buscar a tus hermanos?, Tu si que estás loco.-Afirma hispania.

-Si tu tuvieras un hermano y también estuviera perdido, estoy seguro de que también lo buscarías.

-hum parece que no tendré mas opción que ayudarte, ten este mapa te llevará hacia la entrada del inframundo.

Hispania le pide el mapa ha su amigo un gordo ex mercader, y se lo da a grecia.

En ese mapa se encontraba por dónde tenía que pasar para encontrar la entrada del inframundo, y adivina donde es que esta estaba ubicada..."en Persia.

Grecia tendría que pasar por mucho si quería llegar a persia, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Tenía que encontrar guerreros fuertes que lo acompañaran en esta Batalla.

-Gracias señor.-

-Llámame españa.

 **Gracia buscaba guerreros, y a los únicos que encontraría sería a francia, Prusia y Alemania. Los tres se verán involucrados en una aventura llena de monstruos de la mitología griega y especialmente se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**


	17. El encuentro

Grecia se dirigió hacia el pueblo mas cercano que pudo encontrar, el hizo grandes pancartas que dice:" se busca recluta guerreros ". Ningún gurrero quiso ayudarlo. Es comprensible, si el que recluta es un niño chiquito y es para ir al inframundo.

Francia , Prusia y Alemania pasaban por aquel pueblo y caminaban en dirección derecha. Grecia Iba corriendo con unos rollos de pergamino en sus brazos, parecía que iba apurado.

Pero vuelve a chocar con el mismo chico, mira hacia arriba y ve la cara de Alemania.-

-¿ellos no eran los mismos chicos que me encontré en Escandinavia?.-pensaba Grecia.

el se aleja un poco de Alemania y dice-perdona señor.

el niño se retira corriendo de lado contrario a donde iban ellos.

-Espera-grita Francia-¿Grecia, eres tú?. El niño gira su vista hacia los tres adolescentes.

-¿como saben mi nombre?-pregunta Grecia.

a lo que Francia contesta.-!Por favor!, si te conozco desde hace mucho, a ti y a tu tranquilo y también sereno amigo japón.

-¿Francia?, es decir, no se quién es Japón pero tú, has crecido muy rápido.

-Es una larga historia. Y tu que haces?.

-Yo estoy reclutando guerreros para ir a una misión.

-Vaya en una misión, y cuéntanos de qué se trata.

-Quiero ir a buscar a mis hermanos.

-Si es así cuenta con nosotros.

-Un momento, aquí nadie va a ningún lugar-dice Alemania.

-Hermano, por favor, se trata de Grecia.-dice prusiano.

-No sabía que tenías dos hermanos Grecia.-dice Alemania.

a lo que este contesta-Si son mis dos hermanos, Atenea y Espartano.

-Vamos Alemania no seas duro con Grecia, el necesita nuestra ayuda-suplica prusiano.

-está bien, está bien. ¿Por donde comenzamos a buscar?

-Mis hermanos se encuentran en el inframundo-contesta Grecia.

-¿él inframundo?-dicen perturbados e unísono Prusia y Francia.

-es imposible,-contesta Alemania.

-Claro que no-dice Prusia. Seremos héroes como Perseo y hércules y presumiremos de serlo.

-Prusia , ves muchas películas, esta es la vida real. Y digo que no sobreviviremos a lo que el niño nos propone.

-Por favor ayúdenme-dice Grecia mientras se arrodillaba al suelo y se aferraba a las piernas de Alemania.

-Alemania apenado le dice al niño-Está bien, está bien. Buscaremos a tus hermanos.


	18. Mientras tanto en china

En china fue una historia muy diferente, el tuvo que criar a sus 4 hijos: Corea, Hong Kong, Taiwán y corea del norte. El los quería a los 4 por igual, pero era mas cercano a Taiwán, ya saben lo que dicen " Las niñas quieren mucho a sus Papis. Por lo tanto el se dejaba incluso hasta pintar las uñas por su pequeña hija Taiwán.

El quería mucho a sus hijos, al principio el no aceptaba a cuidarlos. Pero luego se fue encariñando con ellos. Pero como siempre sus hijos se fueron del nido y lo dejaron abandonado. No lo visitaban.

Por otra parte china se sentía como un anciano padre que fue abandonado por sus hijos en el asilo. Se sintió triste y azul, hasta que un día encontró al pequeño Japón perdido en un campo de bambú.

Pero esa no es la historia. China y Mongolia nacieron de un pequeño huevo de dragón chino. Ellos eran considerados el corazón de nacieron con la forma de un dragón chino, uno rojo y otro azul.

El dragón azul se fue volando hacia el norte mientras que el rojo hacia el sur. Ninguno de los dos recuerda del otro.

El dragón rojo se transformó un chico afeminado, cálido incluso algo marica(gay).Si china es Heterosexual pero a veces lo confunden con un gran Gay.

El dragón azul, nació en una pequeña tribu de ladrones y se transformó en un chico frío, despiadado y cruel.

Todo acurre cuando Mongolia y su grupo de Horta de Oro estaban caminando por un acantilado. Estaba muy nublado y oscuro y además las paredes eran algo estrecha. Pero eso no importa, ellos vinieron a buscar en ese acantilado algo que se les cayó. Pero en vez de eso encuentran al superior de china.

-Ha, eres tu Ji, como has crecido.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dice el Mongol amablemente.

-Es porque desde pequeño he visto crecer a tu hermano mayor y ti junto a Madaka(dragón mujer).Luego se separaron por un largo tiempo.

-¿hermano mayor?, yo no tengo hermano mayor.

-Claro que si, se llama china.

El dragó hace aparecer una esfera de cristal en unas de sus manos y le muestra imágenes de su hermano. La primera imagen que ve es a China crindo a Japón. Luego la imagen desaparece y aparece china hablando con el emperador y a la vez haciendo el ridículo.

-¿ese es mi hermano?-dice Mongolia burlándose-lo único que puedo ver es a un completo devil que no me llega ni a los talones.

Nata: china es mas bajo que Mongolia.

-No subestimes a tu hermano, el te puede causar muchos problemas si te metes con el.

-Va-Mongolia se gira hacia sus hombres y les dice-Muchachos preparen sus armas, mañana invadiremos china.


	19. Ruby and sapphire

Los mongoles atacaron las aldeas chinas, saqueando a los aldeanos y obligándoles a dar sus cosechas.

China en ese entonces no vivía en el palacio, vivía en una vieja cabaña aislada de los demás. Después de que su hijo Japón se independizó dándole una patada en el trasero y dejándole una marca mas grande que la grieta de suelo que casi se transforma en el acantilado mas gigante de todo el mundo. El se sintió algo deprimido, pero luego se volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena estar entristecido para siempre, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. El está pensativo el día de hoy.

Sentado en una pequeña silla pensaba, pero un ruido de caballo lo interrumpe. China va a ver quién está afuera, toma un sable que llevaba guardado por si las moscas. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el quién estaba afuera era nada mas y nada menos que...El informante real.

Venía darle un recado del emperador. Dice el emperador que se reporte en el palacio a la 5 en punto, que el quería decirle algo.

Cuando el reloj solar de china marcó las 5, china tomó un caballo y se dirigió rumbo al palacio real.

El entra a una habitación, que tenía alfombras rojas por todo el suelo. En frente de esa habitación había un barandal de madera pulido pintado de rojo y columnas de marfil que hacían alusión de que estan en un balcón.

El emperador se encuentra de espalda.

-Señor, para qué me llamó.

-Te he llamado aquí solo para decirte que los bárbaros traspasaron la frontera y están atacando a nuestra gente.-Informa el Emperador.

-¿bárbarós?.

-Los horta de oro , son una pandilla bárbaros que arrasan todo lo que encuentran.

-Señor ,¿ no podemos hacer nada para detenerlos?.

-Si, al arquitecto real se le ha ocurrido una idea. Se trata de construir una muralla por toda china. -contesta el emperador

-Y bien qué esperamos.-dice china con entusiasmo.

 **La construcción**

Chinos de todas las provincia, con casco y chaleco de constructor, Yao san estaba entre ellos. Suena la sirena y los constructores comienzan trabajar. China se cansa un poco así que decide tomar algo de te. El te se encontraba en una máquina que parecía ser de café.

China saca un taladro de suelo rojo con unas líneas grises al estilo occidental. Y taladra el suelo, el ruido que hace al hacerlo, fastidia los oídos de los demás constructores.

Suena la sirena. la muralla ya está terminada.

Los constructores se sienten orgullosos de haber terminado.

Una noche, mientras los guardias estaban vigilando la muralla, son totalmente atacados y asesinados por los mongoles quienes escalan la muralla a través de una soga atada a ganchos grandes con tres picos similares a los de un garfio.

China estaba en su pequeña cabaña, durmiendo tranquilo como un bebé, se sentía orgulloso porque había hecho algo por la seguridad de su gente.  
Un grupo de mongoles rodea la cabaña donde se encontraba abre la puerta sigilosamente con un garfio.

Entra a la habitación a la habitación donde se encontraba dormido.

China abre los ojos y lo primero que ve son a tres guardias mongoles en frente de el. El emite un grito de lo toma de los cabellos y jalándose los lo saca de la cama.

El gritaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie lo escuchaba. Hasta que mongolia le pone se mano en el mentón y casi clavándole las uñas en su mejilla le dice.-Escúchame bien, si crees que una simple muralla nos va a detener estás completamente aquí para que les des un mensaje al emperador.

Mongolia sacó su cuchillo y tiró a china hacia el piso. Luego le empieza a hacer heridas en sus antebrazos de manera que escribe letras sobre su blanca piel.

El suelo de la provincia de Yunnan tembló y sobre el este aparecieron unas letras que decían "serás mío".

El emperador se dió cuenta de que algo estaba mal, así que le ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que trajeran su carruaje.

Los guardias imperiales junto al emperador llegaron a la pequeña cabaña y encontraron a Yao tirado en el suelo y con el mensaje escrito en su brazo.

El emperador decidió preparar al ejército ya que lo que venía era grave.

Pero como siempre el señor China decidió reclutarse como cadete.


	20. Llegada al ejército

Muchos cadetes se susurraban a espaldas de china. le decían que era un viejo marica, que no iba a sobrevivir a lo que venía.

-Un momento no se supone que si el no sobrevive, toda china iba a ser destruida.

-Ha verdad.

Ellos tienen la capacidad de curar rápido, pero si alguna herida en alguna parte del cuerpo no se cura pues haría un gran terremoto en alguna provincia o región que se encuentre representado.

-Viejo marika nos vas a matar a todos.

China con cara positiva, sigue caminando sin ver a donde caminaba, hasta que choca con una chica que llevaba una cazuela de amarillo líquido salpica sobre China dejándolo todo mojado. La cocinera también queda mojada.

-Ha disculpa-decía la chica algo apenada.

-No, no no está bien. Solo fué algo de sopa.

-Oye te conozco, eres al que llaman viejo Oriku(Marika en chino)

-No soy un oriku, que aveces actúe como tal no significa que lo sea.

-Ha pues hombre cuídate.

-Gracias.

Los cadetes del ejército eran tratados por igual, y no por ser el mismo china el sería la excepción.

Una mañana.

China estaba acurrucado en su camita, de repente entra un tipo a su casa de campaña con una corneta en la mano. Se acerca al camastro donde se encontraba china y...

empieza a tocar su corneta de una manera horrible, despertando a Yoa y haciendo que este salte de el saco, se tira de nuevo a la cama aliviado y dando un suspiro.

-despierta dormilón, vamos al entrenamiento.

Los cadetes se alinean en general está en frente de los cadetes y caminando de un lado al general es un hombre de armadura china, musculoso, cabello negro y recogido con un chongo en la cabeza como todos los del ejé lampiño.

Grita-Escúchenme bien Princesitas. Si quieren sobrevivir en este campamento tendrán que hacer lo que yo diga, No esperarán que sea compasivo con ustedes, no habrá compasión. Pelen duro y sobre todo no se dejen derribar.¡¿alguna duda?!.

-No señor- decían todos los soldados unísonos.

Excepto china que si tenía la mano levantada, el general llega a donde está china y le dice de una manera psicópata.-Algún problema señor Zhu Rong.

-La verdad es que si tenía una duda, pero pensándolo bien me la reservo-Dice china asustado.

-Muy bien el entrenamiento comienza.


	21. La captura y la huida

En parte taiwan tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera tan afeminado,él recordaba los tiempos en que se dejaba hacer manicure y se dejaba peinar como niña solo para satisfacer a su pequeña hija, solo quedaba recuerdos. China mira su brazo vendado, y se quita las vendas, su herida ya se había curado. El ahora se encontraba sentado al borde de un pequeño acantilado en medio de un bosque,unos segundos después Yao san se percata de que algo sucede en la espesura. Decide ir a investigar.

Al cabo de unos minutos caminando con el bosque se encuentra con un campamento mongol. A unos metros de el amarrado en un poster se encontraba un soldado atado del campamento chino. Era un muchacho joven de unos 22 años de edad, cabellos negros y ojos cafés. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que del hijo del general del ejercito chino. Los mongoles le interrogaban, lo golpeaban por cada respuesta que no decía, de una casa de campaña sale el líder mongol (Yin).

Yin se acerca a el soldado y se agacha solo para mirarle la cara.

-Escucha bien estúpido,no pienses que puedes engañarnos. Dinos lo que planea hacer el ejército y cada uno de sus movimientos.

El soldado le escupe la cara a YIn, este se limpia la mejilla y le dice al soldado muy bien tu lo has querido. Ellos se lleva al soldado a un campamento llenos de instrumentos de tortura.

China se queda pensando qué hacer para ayudarlo, y se le enciende el bolsillo. En una bolsa que tenía llevaba un vestido de mujer, uno con el que siempre lo vestía su hija. Se lo puso, luego se maquilló y se puso tacones. China sale del árbol donde estaba escondido.

Haciendo un gesto de hombre marica, se pone la mano en la cintura y en el cabello y comienza a caminar con pasos sexys.

-Jujooo-le gritaba china a uno de los soldados mongoles. Queries jugar.

-China y el soldado se dirigen hacia una casa de campaña. El soldado lo miraba con lujuria, va directo hacia el después le pone la mano en la parte lumbal de la espalda y jala su torso hacia el.

-Dime qué hace una pequeñita tan linda como tu en este lugar.

Después de eso le toca la nalga. China hace lo posible para NO SOLTAR UN GESTO DE DESAGRADO DE SU CARA, luego le dice en tono inocente,- me perdí

-Te perdiste pobre de ti, tranquila nena nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar tu casa.

-En serio,-decía china mientras intentaba tomar un plato de la mesa que estaba cerca de el.

Hasta que al fin logró tomarlo, luego de esto le da un golpe duro en la cabeza, el soldado cae desmayado.

China toma su ropa, su capucha de piel y se la pone, después de eso amarra al tipo y sale en busca de su compañero.

Después de unas horas de gritería y agonía para el tipo que está dentro de la tienda no para china, quien supuestamente está mirando su reloj solar de muñeca. Ya ni modo china se decidió por entrar, agravó su voz , tratando de simular ser el soldado que al que atacó.

-Jefe

-¿Xinse?, ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz?

-China nervioso le contesta-este, es que estoy algo ronco.

El rostro de Mongolia se tornó en un gesto, como si estuviera diciendo "esto no me lo trago" .

En milésimas, Mongolia le metió un puñetazo a china en el estómago, el puño de Horta de oro se empieza hundir en sus tripas. China se encorva y escupe sangre luego se desmaya, después de unas horas el se despierta,su vista se tornaba borrosa pero mientras mas parpadeaba mas la iba recuperando.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia se dio cuenta de que estaba atado en un poster justo al lado del prisionero que intentó rescatar.

-Bienvenido señor china.-Decía el hombre en tono sarcástico.

\- Gos, dime, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-decía china sarcásticamente.

Gos contesta-Estaba caminando furioso por el bosque, hasta que unos mongoles me emboscaron y llegué aquí.

-Tu padre debe de estar preocupado.-le dice china.

-No, no creo que mi padre lo esté.

Luego de una pequeña pausa, entra Mongolia al campamento, acompañado de un niño parecido a el y algunos de sus subordinados.

-Veo que ya despertaron los dormilones-decía Horta de Oro.-Ahora tengo dos fuentes de información.

-Tu!-dice china gritando- eres el vándalo que me asaltó anoche.

-Ha veo que me reconoces.

-Como no iba a reconocer esa cara de trasero que tienes. Estúpido ladrón si escrúpulos, juro que te voy a denunciar por asaltante. Rompieron todas mis cosas a noche en mi casa y lo mas importante el único recuerdo que me han dejado mis hijos desde que no me visitan lo han echo añicos, no van a... mmmmmu mmmuu

Las palabras de china se vieron interrumpidas por el tapabocas que le puso Horta de oro.

-Con razón te dejaron tus hijos, y la verdad es que hablas como una cotorra.

Henry quiero que vigiles a estos dos.

-si señor.

Los mongoles se retiraron del campamento excepto el guardia al que le tocaba vigilar a los dos prisioneros.

Claro que china se iba a rendir, sacó de su mano una daga y cortó las cuerdas.

-Gos lo mira sorprendido.

China se dirige hacia gos y lo desata.

-Caminemos sigilosamente, no deben descubrir que escapamos.-le dice china.

Al salir del campamento ambos se esconden de tras de unos barriles que habían cerca de este. Sigilosamente miran a dos hombres que se encuentran a unos pasos de ellos esperando a que se vayan.

después de unos segundos el hecho se logro.

Lugo caminando en puntitas de pie van hacia una pirámide de leñas, a unos metros de donde salieron.

Luego de unos segundos ven que no hay moros en la costa, así que salen corriendo hacia el bosque.

Ya a unos metros en el bosque, oyen un grito que venían del campamento mongol, después escuchan unos pasos acercándose.

Ellos se habían dado cuenta de su huida.

\- ¡Huye!-dice Yao suplicándole con seriedad.

-Pero ¿qué hay de ti?-le pregunta Gos con preocupación.

-Yo puedo con estos tipos-contesta Yao poniendo su mano derecha sobre su puño y tranqueándose los dedos.

-Gos Huyó. China estaba esperando a que los mongoles se acercaran.


	22. Chapter 22

China saca una daga de su manga. Ocho tipos se acercan a donde está é ocho rodean a Yao corren hacia él, el primer ataca es de un tipo con camisa azul grisácea con cuello de forma triangular, saca un sable, suelta el golpe de este y lo lanza fuertemente hacia su cara, Yao lo agacha esquivando se ataque y luego le da una patada fuerte en su pierna para derribarla y el cae. Rápidamente al frente de china está otro hombre, se ha lanzado sobre él empuñando su sable al frente par clavarselo, Toma el cuerpo del hombre de camisa grisácea justo antes de que llegue al suelo y se lo pone como escudo. El tipo del sable no puede frenar su ataque y se lo encaja y justo antes de que la hoja de la espada atraviese la espalda, china lo suelta y da un gran salto como si fuera un saltamonte y cae detrás de un hombre con capa de piel café y le rebana el cuello. El iba a una velocidad increíble, como una gacela que corre por los prados, el va derribando a los ocho hasta que no queda mas que un monton de cadaveres.

Un machete enorme salió rápidamente de entre de la nada y fué lanzado con fuerza hacia su cabeza, china se aparta su torso hacia alado y logra dueño del machete era Horta de oro que se encontraba desde una mediana altura en cima de una mesta lo mira con odio.

-nada mal parece que te subestimé, pero te olvidas de algo, yo aún sigo siendo más fuerte y veloz que tú.-decía mongolia con arrogancia

China se pone en guardia y...

una hora después

china se encuentra atado de nuevo en el mismo poste de madera.

-Maldita sea, se decía china en la mente, cómo es que me ganó tan fácilmente,es tan rápido. No importa tengo que salir de aquí.Pero cómo, ya no tenía la daga.

Por buena suerte un tipo musculoso, junto con gos estaban en el campamento.

El tipo musculoso pone su dedo sobre sus labios y emite un silbido suave haciendo ese gesto que exige silencio.

El hombre musculoso se llamaba Chun. Chun no desata China solo arranca el poste con fuerza de su lugar y lo pone sobre su que ese tipo es fuertísimo.

China se sentía algo incómodo,pues ser cargado por un tipo musculoso y mas si es amarrado a un tronco.

Los tres salieron sigilosamente del campamento. caminaban por el bosque a la luz de la luna.


	23. La princesa Gigi

China, ya había estado en el ejército, el sabía pelear y sabía hacer 1369 lagartijas con el purgar. Lo malo era que el era motivo de envidia de muchos, en el ejercito, en especial del general Kin (el mismo hombre gritón y musculoso que salió en el capítulo 18).

Este lo humillaba repentinas veces y lo tiraba contra el suelo, pero china no se preocupaba, el era fuerte y sus heridas se regeneraban rápido. El era mas de lo que parecía, se dice que muchos humanos lo envidiaban porque era un dios.

Al decir verdad, China era un viejo bonachón con cuerpo de adolescente.

-Jovencitos-decía china con tono serio, -no está bien humillar a un pobre anciano como yo, podré ser algo afeminado y algo sinvergüenza. Pero aún así no escusa para burlarse de mi.

-¿!Qué no es escusa?!-decía un soldado sarcásticamente, anciano créeme que no le conviene estar aquí. Usted no sobrevivirá a la guerra.

El no dejaría que unas simples palabras lo hicieran darse por vencidos, el iba a pelear hasta el final.

A la mañana siguiente la caballería avanzó, con carrosas y caballos al campo de batalla. Hasta que de repente algo sonò en uno de los maleteros de la carrosa.

Los guardias frenaron su camino.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-dice en tono furioso el general Kin.

\- al parecer viene de asa carrosa, dice su hijo Gos.

-Algunos de los guardias(incluido china) se paran al rededor del maletero, lo miran detenidamente.

Gan fan, un hombre de bigotes largos, como de 35 años de edad decide abrir el maletero de la carrosa.

Una chica como de 16 años de edad, cabellos amarrados con dos chongos trenzados y vestido bonito, era lo que se encontraron.

-princesa Gigi, decía uno de los soldados.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la princesa.

-A este yo ooo-decía la princesa algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-decía Gos.

-Yo solo quería acompañarte a la pelea primo.-contesta la princesa.

-Gigi, sabes que no puedes venir es muy peligro-contesta gigi.

-Gigi, mañana mismo le diré Hink que te lleve al palacio.-dice Gos

-Pero primo, yo no quiero dejarte solo.

-puedo cuidarme solo.

-Yo también-decía Gigi.-he estado entrenado para poder defenderme, mira.

Gigi hace gestos exagerados, como queriendo demostrar que sabía Karate. pero la verdad es que no sabía ni un comino.

-Gigi, mañana te vas y punto-decía Gos.


	24. Resóplez

Cubano, Es un chico muy bravo y rebelde que vive en lo alto del monte. Lleva una sudadera roja con la bandera cubana pintada atrás. En la espalda lleva envainado su machete, un arma con la que peleaba desde que nació. El ha pasado cuatro siglos peleando y siempre seguirá peleando hasta el final. Muchos le tienen miedo, no solo por su actitud de pandillero, si no que es capaz de matar por defender a su tierra. Es demasiado patriota que digamos. Digamos que el y España tienen algunos líos.

España lo quiere como si fuera su hijo. Por otra parte el también lo quiere pero de vez en cuando se hace el duro con el.

-Hola cubano,- Saluda España.

-Mira quién es, El Resóplez. que volá Asere.

-Hola cubano, no abrazas a tu viejo.

Cubano le da un abrazo muy grande a su padre.

de repente pasa un hombre moreno y joven a unos metros detrás de España y le grita-Vaya gallego Estás civilizando aquí en Cuba.

a lo que España le contesta,-No seas Gilipollas tío, al menos danos las gracias por daros la vida.

-Hay Resóplez , si Manolito solo estaba jugando contigo.

-Ese vocabulario vulgar no fue el que nosotros los españoles les enseñamos a ustedes.

-ya lo se, pero oye. Por qué no te relajas.

-Oye cubano y eso que estás amable hoy. Tu siempre has tenido una actitud rebelde conmigo, me gritas a veces y te haces duro.

Cubano abraza fuerte a su padre.

-Viejo quiero que sepas que aunque a veces te grito y me comporto rebelde contigo, yo te aprecio mucho. Tu me enseñaste muchas cosas., y quiero decirte feliz día de los padres.

-¿Es por eso que me llamaste?-decía España.

-Si te llamé porque hoy en cuba se festeja el día de los padres y Naa,La verdad es que quería verte y eso es todo.

-Oye Resoplez, ¿me trajiste el celular?.

-Cubano,¿¡ Todo por un celular!?. ¿Qué pasó con los otros que te he traído?

-Me lo robaron-Contesta cubano.

-¿¡otra vez, cubano!?.

-Chico, qué esperabas, aquí en cuba escasean los aparatos electrónicos, por lo que los celulares son un objetivo grande.

-Está bien cubano, mañana te traeré otro.

Nota: Resoplez es un personaje antagónico del Elpidio Valdéz.

 **Seguimos con la historia.**

Gigi estaba sentada en el carruaje, de vuelta a casa. Pero de repente un grupo de vándalos mongoles atacan, pelean contra el pequeño grupo de infantería que protegía a la princesa. Ellos rompen la puerta del carruaje con un martillo con pinchos. Un tipo musculoso saca a la princesa del carruaje y la pone sobre su hombro.

Los mongoles se montan en sus caballos y se habían secuestrado a la princesa.

Por otro lado el ejército chino seguía avanzando entre la llanura.

Hasta que de repente se ven a lo lejos pequeñas siluetas que avanzan hacia ellos. A medida que avanzaban mas se veían mas claramente que era un ejército de hombres que iban corriendo hacia ellos.

El ejército mongol se acercaba mas y mas.

Los chinos sacan sus espadas y se lanzan contra el otro ejército.

Todo un caos se formó. China era intocable. El peleaba como si fuera un tal veloz y ágil ardilla esquivaba los ataques de sus enemigos y lugo los derrotaba con sus golpes y patadas. El si sabía lo que eran las artes marciales.

Esta batalla la ganaron los chinos.

Al día siguiente un mensajero llega con un rollo de papiro.

Ese rollo de papiro decía que la princesa había sido secuestrada y que dieron la orden de que si no se rinden iban a matarla.


	25. el orgullo de China

Toda china estaba algo asustada, la princesa había sido secuestrada por los mongoles y si toda china no se postraba a sus pies la matarían, Yao-san no quería entregarse, pues prefería morir antes de entregarse al kan. Este era el emperador de todo el imperio mongol y superior de Jin.

-No nos vamos a rendir- decía china.

-Lo lamento Yao-decía el general Kin

China se quedó callado y no habló, pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Iba a rescatar a la princesa el mismo. No se iba a rendir tan facilmente.

Esa noche china se preparó para traspasar la muralla. Se puso unos guantes que le cubrían todo el antebrazo y todo el dorso de la mano.

Se puso una armadura y se trenzó el cabello.

Sigilosamente traspasó la muralla china sin que nadie lo viera. Y se dirigió al palacio del Kan. El iba por los árboles tan rápido como un ninja.

ocho guardias estaban vigilando los alrededores, el traspasó los muros del palacio discretamente y lugo entró por la ventana.

Ahora se encontraba en un pasillo de paredes amarillas y piso de madera pulida. al lado de la ventana donde él había entrado había un jarrón de un metro y 2 centímetros de altura, era rojo y tenía líneas azules. China se percata de que un guardia se acerca así que decide esconderse de él metiéndose en el jarón.

Después de que se percata de que no hay moros en la costa, decide salir de su escondite y se pone caminar sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta que se encuentra una puerta roja que le llama la atención, detrás de esa puerta roja había una sala muy grande, parecía estar en un templo, el piso era de piedra y en frente había unas escaleras muy anchas y grises. Una estatua de dragón parecía flotar en el techo.

China decide subir las escaleras y cuando llega a la cima ve dibujado en el suelo un círculo mágico de los que hace inglaterra, pero con un diseño extraño, las líneas rectas abundaban, muchos ángulos de 90 grados.

Habían 4 velas en los bordes del círculo.

China mira hacia el techo y ve un agujero con forma circular en él, desde allí se miraba la luna cuya luz pasaba por aquel agujero en la techumbre.

El se preguntaba que hacía eso ahí.

China sale de aquella habitación y sigue caminando por el pasillo.

-Mierda, me perdí.¿ habrá un mapa de este sitio?.-pensaba china.

-Buscas algo-Le dice una voz aguda que sale de la nada.

-¿quien dijo eso?.

-Aquí abajo señor.

China se asusta y grita, pues resulta que un niñito muy parecido a Horta de oro se encontraba en frente de él.

-Tu debes ser nuestro hermano mayor.

-¿hermano mayor?-decía china dudoso.

-Si, aunque no lo creas mi hermano me contó que teníamos un hermano mayor llamado china y que este era muy Oriku.

-¡Que no soy oriku!.-decía china-Oye , ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a la princesa?.

-si está en los calabozos.

-¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar los calabozos?

-solo baja las escaleras primer piso a la derecha.

-Gracias.

China siguió bajado las escaleras y siguió bajando escaleras, hasta cansarse. No podía mas.

-Maldita vejez-se decía yao-san.

-Buscas algo-decía una voz que salía de la nada.

china se gira hacia atrás y ve a horta de oro.

-Tu otra vez-dice china furioso-¡no dejaré que me venzas otra vez!.

China saca un sable y se dirige hacia horta de oro gritando, china lanza su sable hacia su hombro pero este lo esquiva. China intenta cortarlo con el sable pero este lo esquiva una y otra vez.

China comienza a respirar, muy seguidamente. Comienza a tomar aire por la boca.

-Hermanito si sigues así, te quedarás sin aire.

-Tu no eres mi hermano-decía china.

-Como que no, tu y yo tenemos la misma sangre-contesta horta de Oro.

-Escuchame perra, no porque tengas mi sangre signifique que te perdone todo lo que hiciste, ni lo que quieres hacer. Te voy a vencer tarde o temprano.

-Vaya, si que eres fuerte, no eras tan oriku como yo pensaba.

-Claro que no, ahora dime dónde está la princesa.

-Lo lamento no te lo puedo decir, la necesitamos para ganar.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto?-pregunta chiana.

-Que por qué. Nosotros queremos apoderarnos del mundo.

-¿y para qué quieren apoderarse del mundo?.

-Porque nuestro líder así lo desea, desea apoderarse de las riquezas y culturas del mundo.

 **Nota: Deidades fusionadas. cuando dos deidades se fusionan forman un dios mas alguna manera las deidades mestizas son partes fusionadas de otras deidades. Ellos tienen la sangre de sus antecesores, es decir america tiene la sangre de inglaterra, y cubano tiene la sangre de españa. En un principio el objetivo de Horta de Oro era fusionarse con su hermano, para ganar mas poder.**

-Tu líder es un estú dime donde esta la princesa Gigi sino...

-sino qué!?-interrumpe horta de Oro-Te olvidas de que soy mas fuerte que tu.

Horas después...

China se encuentra en el calabozo junto con la princesa.

-Maldición, -gritaba china enfurecido.

-No te preocupes china-decía la princesa-tengo un plan.

La princesa sostenía uno de sus ganchos de pelo en su mano, pues con eso logró abrir los grilletes.

-Perdona princesa,-decía china apenado.

-No te preocupes yao-san, ahora escapemos.

Si lograron escapar sigilosamente del calabozo, lo malo.

Lo malo es que el orgullo de China se le subió a la cabeza, y ya en el campamento empezaba a entrenar duro. Golpeaba los Postes de madera grueso con fuerza, y todo para ganarle a su hermano mongolia, pues no quería volver a ser vencido por el


	26. Las mil y una américa

Del otro lado del mundo, se encontraban los dioses indios. Pero hoy no estoy para hablar de todos., vamos directo al grano:

Mexicano era uno de los dioses hijo del cacique de la tribu azteca, Dios del sol. Mexicano tenía un medio hermano llamado xihuitl dios del fuego, un chico indio, de piel morena cabellos negros y ojos rojizos. Mexicano los tenía verdes.

Mexicano por ser el que quiere estaba destinado a ser la futura Nación. Y aquí comienza las mil y una américa. Una aventura donde Mexicano tendrá que recorrer todo el continente.

Verás, el padre de mexicano tenía una gran alianza con Terranova, una de las mas poderosas diosas indias. Los nativos del norte estaban esperándola llegada un nuevo dios, un dios que saldrían del agujero de un pequeño árbol.

 **Nota: Japón fue encontrado dentro de un bambú y china nació en un huevo, Rusia nació de un copo de nieve y Egipto nació en el desierto.**

México no se estaba quieto, siempre se preguntaba qué habría mas halla de las pirámides.

-Oye ¿en que piensa?-preguntaba Xihuitl amistosamente.

-Yo pienso...Xihuil ¿sabes que es lo que hay mas allá?.

-No, no tengo ni idea.

-¿Y has pensado en averiguar que hay?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué no has ido?.

-Yo si he ido, y te ayudaría a ir.

-¿¡en verdad?!.

-NO, papá me castigaría.

-Ya no soy un niño-gritaba mexicano.

-Está bien, saldremos juntos. Viajaremos por el mundo y conoceremos nuevas tierras, la vida solo se vive una vez.

Xihuil y mexicano alistaron sus mochilas y se vistieron para ir a la nueva tierra.

Comienza la aventura.


End file.
